


Sometimes

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Dog The Bounty Hunter, Dog and Beth: On the Hunt
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: A chill Hawaiian bounty hunter meets the vacationing princess of pop. Britney's just had her heart broken and her self-esteem shattered. Dakota looks at her and sees all he's ever wanted. It just seems like every time he comes too close, she moves away. Can Dakota convince Britney that she's the one he wants to be with day and night?Alternate UniverseDakota Chapman/Britney Spears (he's older than her in this universe)This story was requested.





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I ‘own’ Dakota Chapman or Britney Spears and I don't own a TARDIS, the use of which being the only way this story would be even remotely possible. I just use the name Rose Tyler online, I'm not really the Bad Wolf... and even if I was, I highly doubt the Doctor would let me misuse the TARDIS to screw with peoples lives like that.
> 
> Disclaimer II: All songs used in this story are copyright © Britney Spears. *pops bubble gum and twirls her hair* Like, duh....
> 
> Disclaimer III: The characters of Vanessa and Bo Woods were created by Ashley (for my story Ride Again). She has been kind enough to let me reuse them in this insane story.
> 
> Author's Note: This story was requested by Bella. There is no way I could make up anything this insane on my own. @Christlove88 can back me up, I DIDN'T come up with this. It was a request, Meghan has seen it... she also beta read this story.
> 
> Author's Note II: The Jamie-Lynn mentioned in this story is NOT the same one from Dog's Miracle Worker and Sonny's Angels. Britney Spears just actually does have a little sister named Jamie-Lynn.

“Brit, where are you goin'?” Mama looked up from braiding my little sister, Jamie-Lynn's, hair and asked.

“Just for a walk.” I shrugged, hugging my songbook to my chest. “See if I can find a quiet place to write.”

“You're not comin' with us to swim with the dolphins?” Twelve-year-old Jamie-Lynn whined. “Ever since you broke up with Timberdork, you've been so boring,” she complained.

“Jamie, hush up,” Mama scolded.

I just rolled my eyes. Jamie-Lynn was just a kid and didn't understand. I had been with Justin since I was fourteen. I was almost nineteen. I was so used to being part of a couple that I didn't know what to do with myself.

Kona, Hawaii was beautiful. Mama had been right to want to spend the winter here. I walked along a peaceful and deserted stretch of beach before finally stopping and taking a seat in the sand under one particularly shady palm tree.

Pulling my pen from the pocket of my jean shorts, I began to write.

“‘ _Never look back,’ we said_

_How was I to know I'd miss you so?_

_Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind_

_Where do I go?_

 

_And you didn't hear_

_All my joy through my tears_

_All my hopes through my fears_

_Did you know, still I miss you somehow...”_

“Damn, sista, that's too sad a song to be coming from such a pretty girl.”

Wonderful. Probably another pervert ‘fan’ that’s going to ask me if I was eighteen yet. Rolling my eyes, I looked up and found myself speechless. The dude standing in front of me was... dreamy was the best way to describe him. I used to think that Justin was perfect but he had nothing on this guy. This guy had long, dark and curly hair that he kept tied back and pretty brown eyes. He was about my height and, boy was he ripped. I could tell because he was shirtless, only in a pair of black swim trunks and had a surfboard in the sand beside him.

“Can I help you?” I asked politely. Compared to this guy's mellow island accent, I must have sounded redneck as hell.

The dude chuckled. “I was about to ask you the same thing. This is my Grandpa Bo's stretch of beach.” He jerked his head to the left and I noticed the Spanish-villa style beach house that stood in the distance for the first time. Great. I was trespassing on private property.

“Sorry,” I said as I quickly got to my feet. “I didn't realize this was private property.”

The dude shook his head and smiled. “Don't worry about it. Grandpa Bo wouldn't mind you hanging out down here. I'm Dakota Chapman.” He held out his hand to me.

Holy crap. I don't think this yummy looking guy had any clue who I was! “Britney Spears.” I let him gently shake my hand as I watched his face for any sign of recognition. Nope! Nothing! Dakota really didn't know who I was!

“Listen, I was gonna catch a few waves, you can feel free to hang out here. The old man's out, so's my mom.” Dakota picked up his surfboard.

“Thanks, Dakota.” I smiled as I sat back down and he headed into the water. The privacy of a deserted beach and a wet Dakota as eye candy? Yeah, I was heartbroken, I wasn't dead. That sounded like the perfect environment to write in.

 

**LATER THAT EVENING**

**DAKOTA’S POV**

“Hey, moms,” I threw my arm around Vanessa's shoulders as she walked into the kitchen where I was hanging out and playing Gin with Grandpa Bo.

Vanessa wasn't really my mom, at thirty-one, she was way too young to have a twenty-two-year-old son. She was my dad's ex-girlfriend and she had played the role of my mom since I was fifteen. Her and my old man had broken up a year ago but Vanessa and her dad, Grandpa Bo, made a point of staying in the lives of me and my younger brother, Cobie, and little sister, Leiah.

“Don't call me that,” Vanessa lightly chastised but I knew she secretly liked being called mom. If she didn't like it, she wouldn't currently be taking out three place settings for dinner.

I playfully rolled my eyes. “Don't be surprised if you see a girl around my age sitting down by the water. I met this singer while down there surfing today. She was looking for a quiet spot to write music and I told her she could use the beach.”

Vanessa smirked at me, some of her green hair (this week at least, it was prone to change) falling in her face as she poured herself a glass of iced tea. “That was sure nice of you.”

The way my maternal figure was looking at me, it was almost like she knew the girl I was talking about was the most beautiful creature that I had ever laid my eyes on. Was Vanessa psychic? That would explain why I got away with absolutely nothing when I was a teenager.

“What's the young lady's name?” Grandpa Bo asked as I retook my seat and he shuffled the cards.

“Britney Spears.”

Vanessa spit out the sip of iced tea that she had just taken while Grandpa Bo lost his grip on the cards and we were suddenly looking at a game of Fifty-Two Card Pickup.

Vanessa was suddenly typing on her laptop that was sitting on the kitchen countertop. She turned the device to face me. “Tell me if this girl looks familiar to you.” She hit play on a YouTube video.

“ _Baby, you spin me around_

_The earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground_

 

_Every time you look at me_

_My heart is jumpin', It's easy to see_

 

_Lovin' you means so much more_

_More than anything I ever felt before...”_

There was no doubt about it. That voice, those expressive, smiling brown eyes. That was the girl that I had met on the beach. “That's her,” I confirmed, “but she's way prettier in person without all that makeup on.”

Vanessa gave me an impressed look. “Me and your daddy raised you right.”

“See,” I gave her a pointed look. “Told ya you were my mom.” I smirked before grabbing the computer.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**BRITNEY’S POV**

Okay, I'll totally admit that I went back to the private beach the very next day to see Dakota again. I had even put on my favorite powder blue tank top and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. For the first time since I had broken up with Justin, I put an actual effort into my appearance.

Much to my disappointment, Dakota wasn't there but I still took advantage of the solitude.

“ _Lost in an image, in a dream,_

_But there's no one there to wake her up_

_And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning_

_But, tell me, what happens when it stops?_

 

_They go_

‘ _Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?’_

_And they say..._

 

‘ _She's so lucky, she's a star,’_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking,_

_If there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night?”_

“Really, pretty girl,” Dakota managed to startle me once again. “What's with you and the sad songs?” He sat next to me under the palm tree. He wasn't wearing swim trunks today, he was wearing cargo shorts and a white wife-beater. Had he come out here just to see me? “The rest of your music is so upbeat and happy. What happened?”

Just freakin' perfect. He'd figured out who I was. My disappointment at this fact must have shown on my face.

“I didn't go looking you up or anything,” he rushed to add. “My mom just recognized your name when I told her I'd given you permission to use the beach. After that, I got curious and spent some time on YouTube.”

I nodded and smiled. At least he was being truthful.

“You didn't answer my question, pretty girl,” he reminded me. “How do you go from 'You Drive Me Crazy' and  _'I Will Still Love You'_ to  _'From the Bottom of My Broken Heart'_  and,” he peeked his head over my shoulder to read the song title, “ _'Lucky'_?”

“I dated Justin Timberlake for five years.” I rolled my eyes and closed my songbook. “But if you were looking me up last night, you already knew that.”

“I said I got curious and looked up your music, not your life, pretty girl.” Dakota turned and looked me in the eyes. “I kinda wanna learn about that from you.”

Wow. He was being completely honest... and I had just jammed my foot in my mouth. I had no idea what to say.

“I have an idea.” Dakota playfully shoved his shoulder into mine. “How about you let me take you out tonight? You can tell me all about Justin and what he did to piss you off enough to send him packing so I know never to do those things.”

My heart nearly stopped. He was asking me out. I so wanted to say yes, but the sting of Justin dumping me was still fresh in my mind.

“Come on, Brit,” he shoved my shoulder again, “it's a date, not marriage. I don't know what your ex did, but I'm not him, pretty girl.”

He had a point... and he was sweet and so cute. “Okay,” I agreed.

 

**6:30 THAT EVENING**

**DAKOTA’S POV**

“What happens to you if you hurt my baby?” Grandpa Bo handed over the keys to his beloved 1960 Corvette convertible.

“You will murder me, cut me up into little pieces, and dump those pieces off Kailua Pier,” I recited as I dropped the keys into my jeans pocket.

“Good boy,” Grandpa Bo slapped me on the shoulder, “so where are you taking her?”

“Taking who where?” Vanessa appeared in the garage where Grandpa Bo was working on his motorcycle.

“Britney,” I answered her before turning back to Grandpa Bo, “and I made reservations for a private Blue Sea dinner cruise that leaves at seven so I need to get going. I'll bring the car back tomorrow afternoon. Thanks, Gramps.” I kissed Vanessa on the cheek as I passed her. “Later, moms.”

As I made my way out, I heard Vanessa say, “what the hell parallel universe am I living in? My ex is married to a possessed Bratz doll and our son is dating the Princess of freakin' Pop.”

“You just called Dakota your son again, pumpkin,” Grandpa Bo pointed out.

“Damn it!”

I tried like hell not to laugh as I climbed into the driver's seat of the Corvette. Man, I loved that woman.

Fifteen minutes later, I picked Britney up from her bungalow at the Mauna Lani Bay Hotel. I was happy to find her wearing a simple pink sundress, white flip-flops, and very little makeup. I guess she saved all the glitter and lip gloss for her music videos. She was so naturally beautiful that I was confused why she wore any makeup at all.

When we arrived at Kailua Pier and she discovered that I had chartered us a private boat for a quiet dinner as opposed to taking her to one of Kona's many upscale nightclubs, her eyes lit up and she had actually given me a quick, shy hug before we boarded.

We enjoyed a quiet dinner of lobster as she told me about her life growing up in Kentwood, Louisiana and how as a little girl, she had performed on Broadway and on a Disney Channel show. She told me about her older brother, Brian, and her little sister, Jamie-Lynn. She told me about her parents and how close she was to both of them. “Of course, mama and daddy are getting divorced now,” she said a little sadly as she pushed her strawberry shortcake around on her plate.

“I know how you feel.” I reached across the table and took her hand in mine. “I've been there twice. My dad split with my birth mom when I was little. When I was fifteen, he met the woman I call my mom. They split a year ago and my dad went and married, well... we've all pretty much come to the conclusion that she's Satan.”

This got her to laugh and I brought her hand up to my lips to lay a kiss on her knuckles. She blushed and turned away for a moment to compose herself. I liked that I had this effect on her.

“Okay, Prince Charming,” she challenged with a little smirk. “How does a twenty-two-year-old afford this?” she waved her free hand around, “and that car.”

“The car's my Grandpa Bo's, I drive a Range Rover,” I almost laughed at the stunned look on her face. “I can afford it because I'm a bail enforcement officer. My other grandpa is Dog the Bounty Hunter. I'm good at what I do and I appear on my Grandpa Dog's reality show. I make good money.”

“Wait,” Britney laughed, “who's your dad, Leland or Duane Lee? I used to watch ‘Dog the Bounty Hunter’ when I was younger.”

“Leland.”

“Oh, thank heavens.” She put a hand over her chest and laughed a little harder.

“Okay,” I said as I got to my feet and held out a hand to pull her to hers. “What joke am I missing, pretty girl?” I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her to the railing of the small cruise vessel.

“When I was like twelve, I had a crush on Duane Lee.” she turned around and leaned her back against the railing as she admitted. “It would have been weird if you were his kid and I was attracted to both of you.”

I leaned forward and placed one hand on either side of her on the railing. “You're admitting that you're attracted to me, pretty girl?” I moved in closer until our noses were only a few inches apart. I badly wanted to kiss her.

She shyly looked at me from underneath her lashes and replied, “would I be here tonight if I wasn't?”

I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand, “Look at me, Britney,” I ordered. “Let me see those beautiful brown eyes, pretty girl.” I waited until her eyes met mine to lean down and softly kiss her like I'd been wanting to all night.

 

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I was at work at Grandpa Dog's office and his wife, Beth (who I didn't really consider family) was going ballistic on me. Photos of me and Britney at a local seafood restaurant had ended up online and my fame hungry step-grandmother wasn't happy about my new girlfriend AT ALL. You see in the Chapman family no one was allowed to be more famous than the big Dog himself and Britney was an international superstar.

“I'm sorry, Dakota,” Beth crossed her arms and shook her head. “You either need to break up with Britney or find somewhere else to work.”

As usual, Grandpa Dog just sat back and let his wife call the shots. I could see my dad at his desk looking like he wanted to say something but I knew he wouldn't. My new step-monster was bleeding him dry and he needed to keep his job. Well, I wasn't my dad. I wasn't going to sit back and take this. Grandpa Bo had been trying to get me to lead his crew for over a year at way better pay. There was no fucking way that Beth Chapman was going to tell me who I was allowed to love. My parents, well, Vanessa at least, had taught me better than to let someone else control me. Hold up – I loved Britney? Why was I even asking myself that question? Of course, I did!

For the last three weeks, I had spent every spare minute I had with the pop princess. I learned that Justin Timberlake was a narcissistic tool and had dumped her because, after five years, she still hadn't been ready to have sex with him. She had even admitted to me that she hadn't done it with him because there was something in her heart that was telling her that it was wrong. I had realized that Britney was really just a sweet southern belle at heart and that the sexpot image had been crafted by her record label to sell her music. She liked hanging out at the beach, cuddling and watching movies. She liked having an ordinary, everyday normal life because she'd never really had one. She'd walk away from the industry in a heartbeat if someone gave her a good enough reason to. I suddenly knew that I wanted to be that reason. I wanted to be the man to give Britney the quiet, normal life that she so desperately craved. I wanted to be the man that she gave herself to because it felt right in her heart.

I took out my cell phone and sent a text to my girl.

_***Where are you at right now, baby?***_

“What's it going to be, Dakota?” Beth was tapping her foot at me now.

My phone dinged.

_*** I told u the record label talked me into shooting a music video on Kailua Pier 2day. ***_

Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten about that.

“I pick Britney,” I could see my dad at his desk, nodding in approval as I took off my badge and tossed it to a stunned Beth. “Screw you, Granny, I quit.”

_*** See you in 20 mins. I have something to tell you, pretty girl. ***_

 

**KAILUA PIER, TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

**BRITNEY’S POV**

“Alright, Britney, let's run through the opening verse and the first chorus one more time and then I'll let you get back to your vacation,” the director called to me as I got on mark next to my dancers in the center of the pier.

As the music started I saw Dakota pull up. He was wearing his work gear but not his badge and had a small smile on his face as he leaned back against the hood of his Range Rover to watch me.

“ _You tell me you're in love with me_

_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me_

_It's not that I don't want to stay_

_But every time you come too close, I move away_

 

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_

_'Cause it sounds so good_

_But if you really want me, move slow_

_There's things about me you just have to know_

 

_Sometimes I run_

_Sometimes I hide_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight_

_Treat you right, be with you day and night,_

_Baby, all I need is time...”_

“Cut!” the director yelled. “Britney, you're wrapped, sweetheart!”

As I bid my backup dancers goodbye, I was a bit lost in my own head. I hadn't written  _‘Sometimes’_  but it was amazing how much it described my behavior in the first few days of my relationship with Dakota. He was so sweet and caring and such a gentleman but I had been so used to Justin's complete disregard for me that I had been kind of skittish. The only thing that wasn't like the song was that I had no idea how Dakota felt about me. I knew he was a good guy and that he at least cared about me. He had introduced me to both his mom and his dad, not to mention his brother and sister and demented step-monster (his term, not mine but I kind of agreed with him). He had agreed to meet my mom and Jamie-Lynn, both of whom thought that Dakota was a major step up from Justin. He wouldn't have bothered with any of that if I was just a fling and he didn't care. I could only pray that he loved me because... I was head over heels, Justin-who, in love with him.

“Hey there, pretty girl.” Dakota opened his arms to me when I arrived at his Range Rover. I willingly went into them and accepted the tender kiss he offered me. “You look sexy, baby.” He smiled at the tight white pants and mid-drift baring white top that I was wearing. “Love the toned-down makeup. It lets the world see how naturally beautiful my girl is,” and he kissed me again.

I smiled and blushed before asking, “what are you doing here? I thought you had to work today?”

“I quit... or got fired. It all depends on who you ask.” My boyfriend smiled happily at me.

“And this is good because...” I prompted as I pulled away to look at him. Why wasn't he upset? Dakota loved being a bounty hunter... it was his life.

“Because now I can get off that stupid ass show, and go and work for Grandpa Bo at twice the salary,” he explained turning serious. “Beth found out about us and was upset that I was dating someone so famous. She told me to choose – my job or you – I picked you.”

“Really?” I couldn't believe it. “You did that for me?” If Justin had been offered a choice between me and his fame, I would have been seeing nothing but taillights.

Dakota reached up and brushed some of my highlighted brown hair away from my face before cupping my cheek in his hand. “Baby, I didn't even have to think about it. I love you, Britney,” he was looking in my eyes when he said the words that I wanted to hear more than anything else in the world. Justin had never, not in five years, ever said those words to me.

Tears clouded my vision as I replied, “I love you too, Dakota.”

I don't know who leaned into who, all I know is that the next thing I knew, we were engaged in one of the most passion filled kisses that I had ever experienced in my life.

 

**AT DAKOTA'S PLACE**

**DAKOTA’S POV**

For years to follow, I would never be able to tell you whose idea it was to go back to my small two-bedroom beach house. Hell, besides holding Britney's hand the whole way, I barely remember making the drive. The memory that would always stick with me was the sight before me. My girl, my perfect little southern goddess, laid out naked on my bed, her hair creating a halo on the pillow and the smell of her fruity perfume surrounding me. Her eyes were glazed over and her full (God-given, critics!) chest was heaving.

“You sure you wanna do this, pretty girl?” I asked for the third time as I rolled on a condom and positioned myself between her thighs. I wasn't a virgin but I knew that my girl was. She was giving me a gift that she could only give once in her entire life. I wanted to make certain that she was 100% sure. I would wait a million years for this heavenly woman if she wasn't ready.

“I'm sure, Dakota,” Britney ran a hand up my chest, the contact like fire, making my abs clench up. This girl had no idea what she did to me, what she did to most men. Justin Timberlake was a fucking moron for ever letting her go. “I want you, baby, I want this... but only ever with you.”

I had to count to ten in my head to keep myself from exploding at just her words. “You know I love you, right?” I kissed her as I slowly started easing into her. Fuck! She was tight!

“I know,” she moaned. “I love you too.”

When I came to her barrier, I stilled my movements. “This part's gonna hurt, baby,” I told her honestly while looking into her eyes. “Keep your eyes on me and take a deep breath.” Once she did as I instructed, I slid a hand down in between us to rub circles on her clit with my thumb as I thrust forward, taking her virginity.

“Ow,” Britney's eyes squeezed shut and a tear slipped down her cheek.

“I'm sorry, baby,” I leaned down and kissed the tear away. I added a bit more pressure with my thumb and started gently rocking inside her to loosen her up. “I only ever want to make you feel good.” I kissed just below her right ear. “I want to make you feel beautiful,” I kissed her neck, “worshipped,” her cheek, “I want to make you feel how much I love you,” I took possession of her lips.

My words and actions had the desired effect and she was soon moaning beneath me, arching up to meet me thrust for thrust. I couldn't believe it. This beautiful, perfect woman was mine. I gripped her hips and started to thrust harder. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.”

“Dakota... I... I'm gonna cum!”

She wasn't kidding, I could feel her clenching around my cock and I was about to explode. I started moving faster. “Me too, pretty girl, cum with me!”

We fell over the edge at the same time, screaming each other's names.

 

**TEN YEARS LATER**

I walked in the front door of my house and couldn't help but smile when I saw my mom sitting on the couch watching recorded episodes of General Hospital with my very pregnant but still beautiful wife.

Man, life had changed so much in ten years. Dad had ditched the crazy wife and gotten back together with Vanessa... who had long since stopped putting up a fight about being called mom. They had provided me with three new sisters (London, Emery, and Adalynn) and another baby brother (William). Three of my siblings were actually younger than my oldest two children.

Grandpa Bo had sadly passed away almost ten years ago and dad and I had taken over his company, completely breaking with Grandpa Dog and Beth.

As for me and Britney? I wouldn't trade the life we shared together for anything. The morning after we made love that first time, I had her to move in with me and she had agreed. Two months later, I asked her to marry me. She had released one final album after our marriage before retiring from the spotlight. A few months after her twenty-third birthday, we found out she was expecting our oldest son, Sean Preston. His little brother, Jayden James, was his Irish twin, born just eleven months later. Now my girl was nine months pregnant with our third child, a daughter that we planned to name Riley Claire. My mom had been sitting with her during the day while I worked the closer she got to her due date.

“Dad's waiting for you outside,” I told mom as I leaned down to kiss my wife's cheek. As she headed out, I took a seat next to Britney and pulled her to cuddle in my arms. “Where are the boys?” I asked.

“Up in Sean's room building a Lego Death Star that your mom bought them to keep them busy,” she said as she cuddled into my chest. “She made dinner too and left you a plate in the microwave.

“I'll eat later.” I dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “I just want to hold my girls for a little while.”

She leaned up and gave me a kiss, “Love you, Dakota.”

“Love you too, Brit,” I kissed her again as I laid a hand over her swollen belly. I felt my little girl kick just as I heard my six and five-year-old boys coming down the stairs. How in the hell had I gotten so lucky?

 

_ **FINIS** _

  

[ _**MY WEBSITE** _ ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader, Meghan (Christlove88)


End file.
